Imperial Police Force
The IPF is the forefront federal law enforcement agency in the EIT. It operates under a pyramid model chain of command, with IPF Central Command operating from the 169-story Weizenster Building in Priziyov, on Malisk II. Below IPFCC, there is a Sector Command for each of the 32 Sectors. These Sector Commands administer all police departments on town/city levels. Town and City Departments Local departments, administered by their Sector Command, utilize personnel hired and trained locally. The smallest departments consist of a mere ten to fifteeen officers, while the largest have officers numbering in the hundreds of thousands. Each town or city has a sphere of control around it which is enforced by its' department. This is what makes up for the lack of a sort of skyway patrol. Officers in local departments are normally armed with handguns, batons, tasers, and shotguns. Local departments are responsible for law enforcement on all levels in their sphere of control, and are to regularly patrol the skyways and urban centers. Criminals are normally locally detained, but if an offender has committed a severe enough crime, they can be sent to a larger prison complex usually very farm from the town or city. Divisions Port Police The IPFPP is responsible for law enforcement at seaports, starports, and spaceports. Officers of the IPFPP enforce the law not only in the ports, but the areas immediately surrounding them. They also handle responsibilites akin to the real-world US TSA. Officers with the IPFPP are armed with handguns, batons, tasers, shotguns, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. They are also given a good deal of armor. Many IPFPP units are given sniffer/attack Rothtun Dogs to assist with security. Customs Department Not a police unit per se, but the administrative unit responsible for handling customs. Unarmed and unarmored, as they are not field officers. Border Authority The IPFBA handles border security, and can be described as the enforcement arm of the IPFCD. The Border Authority regularly patrols the borders of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate with its' large naval arm. Since the size of the Eteno's territory is much too large for ships to fully patrol, the IPFBA utilizes satellite networks to ensure that nothing enters the empire illegally. Wildlife Reserve Patrol The IPFWRP is tasked with enforcing security in and around national parks and wildlife reserves. This division also serves as the enforcement branch of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate Department of Flora and Fauna. IPFWRP officers regularly patrol the outskirts of national parks and the space around wildlife reserve planets. IPFWRP officers are armed with batons, tasers, and handguns. Marshals Unit The IPFMU is comprised of veteran police officers hand-picked for the tracking and capture of criminals at large. Civilian starliners normally have about five marshals on-board for security, along with what ever guards the liner's corporation has (only large liners that travel long distance normally have corporate security personnel). Marshals have bulletproof vests, and are allowed to arm themselves with any military-grade weaponry. Fast Reaction Assault Unit The FRAU, as it is normally called, is the division responsible for the handling of hostage situations, armed robberies, terrorism, raids, and the policing of government buildings in capitals. IPFFRAU teams are armed with all weapons given to the armed forces, and have armor of similar quality. The FRAU is similar to the real-world SWAT. Vehicles/Ships/Uniforms Used Local Departments Vehicles - Patrol Cruisers, Hovertrucks, Hovervans, Helicopters, Hoverbikes, Boats Vehicle Color Scheme - Black and Yellow Uniforms - Solid Black Port Police Vehicles - Patrol Cruisers, Hovertrucks, Hovervans, Helicopters, Hoverbikes, Boats Ships - Gunboats, Gunships, Fighters Vehicle/Ship Color Scheme - Blue w/ White stripes Uniforms - Solid White Customs Uniforms - Solid Grey Border Authority Ships - Gunboats, Gunships, Fighters, Bombers, Helicopters Ship Color Scheme - Crimson w/ Blue stripes Uniforms - Solid Blue Wildlife Reserve Patrol Vehicles - Hovertrucls Vehicle Color Scheme - Solid Green Uniforms - Solid Blue Marshals Unit Vehicles - Unmarked Patrol Cruisers Vehicle Color Scheme - Random Uniforms - Brown Suit FRAU Vehicles - Hovertrucks Vehicle Color Scheme - Solid Black Uniforms/Armor - Solid Black Regular Police Vehicles Vuljka Obstor E7 Interceptor - Speed, power, and toughness. These are the best qualities of any interceptor. The E7 isn't an aerodynamic machine, with a wide body and armoured sides. It makes up for this with a powerful engine behind the rather intimidating bullbars, that find constant use. Kilster Krastyu Cat Rapid Response Vehicle - One of the quickest hovertrucks ever manufactured, the 'Killer Cat' will race to the scene and offer support to the operation in progress. When it comes to taking down a target, this vehicle can give the LPC-4 a run for it's money. Rumen Superbird - Light, high-speed chase vehicle with a sleek, long design. Ridges along the hood and sides, as well as the rear-positioned seats are immediately recognizable as doom to anyone who climbs out of the league of other vehicles. Vuljka Striker LPC-4 - It's blocky. It's rough. It's not a looker. But it will drive a runner into a ditch. Heavy bullbars, EMP weapons, and an anti-personnel pellet weapon form it's arsenal, to aid it on the rare occasion when slamming into a vehicle doesn't work. Paint jobs are never too good, but it's not like they last in the first place. This is the vehicle most-used for rural area patrol. Iliev QCV-6 - It's the interceptor nobody wants to see. It's small, it's light, and it ''will ''catch you. Aram-3 Wrowsza Pursuit Vehicle - Both sleek and durable, Aram-3's can be found patrolling high-speed routes and skyways. When it isn't doing this, it can be found weaving in and out of traffic on the way to a pursuit. Ranks Private - Regular officer. Corporal - Officer with more authority, and usually more experience. Sergeant - Officers that lead patrol groups. Have slightly better training than their lower-ranking comrades. Inspector - Officers that work alone or in pairs, assist Captains in command. Captain - In charge of stations and the one responsible for all of the staff under his or her command. Constable - Head of a department. Category:Eteno Category:Organisations